


Claro Como Una Lámpara/你的沉默明亮如灯

by mirandatrue



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Complete, M/M, Youth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandatrue/pseuds/mirandatrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两个人年轻时候的片段</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claro Como Una Lámpara/你的沉默明亮如灯

“你变老了。”他的弟弟站在楼梯上，居高临下，给出了这样冷酷的结论。

是么。他扯出了一个不赖的微笑。他看向母亲。母亲没有注意他们。她在做饭，还在一个劲儿的抱怨他们的父亲弄丢了放大镜。

空气中满是怀旧的苹果馅饼的味道，氤氲的蒸汽在模糊了视线的同时也模糊了时间。仿佛也是在这样的一个下午，他从学校回到家里，八岁的弟弟顶着一头似乎永远也无法理顺的卷发，站在楼梯的同一个位置，得出了一个同样残酷的结论：

“你是同性恋。”

那时的壁纸边缘还未泛黄，地板也没有因一次失败的实验而损坏。母亲依旧在厨房忙碌，唠叨着父亲鞋底那些从花园带进来的泥土。

“不是花园，”他的弟弟冲下楼梯，嚷嚷着，“是河堤。这是沙土，你看它们干的多快，如粉末般脱落。”

母亲没有理会她的小儿子，只是递给男孩一块巧克力。男孩恼火地跺着脚，看了看哥哥，又围着母亲转了一个圈。

他的行李放在脚边。他站在并不宽敞的门厅里注视着他的家人。十五岁的他并不是第一次觉得自己如此格格不入。但他建议自己忘记了第一次发现时的情景。

“而你一如既往地讨人厌。”二十三岁的他回应，谨慎地抓着扶手走上楼梯，提防弟弟的一些幼稚的小把戏。在两个人错身的时候，年轻的男孩猛嗅了一下：

“你抽烟了。”

“这与你无关。”

“我要告诉妈咪。”

“而我要告诉妈咪是你毁了她的厄瓜多尔玫瑰。”他站在更高的台阶上，对着他的弟弟露出了牙。

他的弟弟嘴巴张了张，又闭上了。但嘴角紧接着勾出的邪恶的笑容让他有些不安。他低声警告弟弟，却只换来后者的一个不屑地轻哼。

于是他让自己落到了这样一个状况：听着弟弟的冷嘲热讽却无法反唇相讥，闷闷地低头吃着盘子里的豌豆泥；斜对面坐着Gregory。

之后他陪着他少年时期的玩伴走回对方的家。

“Sherlock说你老了。”身边的人说道。

他是真的变老了。一个人怎么可能再杀了人之后没有变老。即使没有杀人，时间也会指挥刀斧般雕刻岁月的秒针，泪一样不住落下的水滴，沉默着坚定匍行的日影，慢慢杀死每一个人。生命是一场漫长的行刑。

但Gregory没有变老。他想。格外无情的处刑人也会对Gregory格外钟情。Gregory更加迷人，迷人如同毫无希望的梦。

他希望晨曦不再；哪怕代价是永夜，他祈求脚下长路漫漫，永无尽头。

“我倒觉得你和十五岁，我刚认识你的时候差不多。” 

他止住脚步，但身边的人没有。他盯着那个背影。

Gregory发现了不对劲，转身往回走了一步，走到了路灯下，站在了他的面前。

“怎么了？”迷人的男孩问道，笑着，笑容在灯光下明亮。

他愣了一下，摇摇头，继续前行，却被拉住袖子。

“嘿，你不记得了吗？”

他记得，他当然记得，他怎么可能忘记。半夜被一朵掷到他脸上的玫瑰花叫醒，从此每个夜晚都是玫瑰色的梦。

“你和那时一样。”

一样地心慌意乱，一样地满腹疑问，一样地故作镇定，一样地——

“一副需要被爱的样子。”

然后一场雨结束了那个夏天。不过这个夏天的他已经能够控制自己的表情；他多希望也能控制自己的心，即便那是一次又一次被宣告失败的徒劳。他的心怦怦直跳，仿佛被恶犬追赶。他多希望Gregory粗鄙如恶犬，可Gregory挺拔如玫瑰。

“你收到我的信了？”

他点头。

“为什么不回信？”

他不明白为什么明明有更快的联系方式，Gregory偏偏选择最慢的那一种。这是什么意思。

“我的生日礼物呢？你忘记了？”

他摇头。有一只指环在他的口袋里。他不确定现在是否是一个合适的时机，他不确定他能否将它一举拿出。他害怕他出汗潮湿的手指会捏不住那个小东西，他担心那个小东西会掉在灯光找不到的黑暗里，从此消失不见。

“可你两手空空。”Gregory指出。

那不是真的。他的指尖略微神经质地划着裤线。哦那是真的。他两手空空。

接着他颤抖的手感受到了来自另一个人的温度。是Gregory，当然是Gregory。Gregory抓住了他的手，用一种缓慢的速度握紧。

“现在它们不空了。”

 

_你的沉默明亮如灯，简单如指环。_

\----Fin----


End file.
